Modern homes generally include wall coverings of plywood, drywall or other such material secured to studs. These materials, while strong, do become damaged typically in the form of a hole. One common method that causes holes is opening a door too far and sending the opposing door knob into and occasionally completely through the adjacent wall. Holes are considered unattractive, unsightly and generally undesired.
Previously, home owners could fix these holes in a couple manners. In one method, the home owner would cut a large square or rectangular block of drywall out of the wall. The block would extend half way across the adjacent wall studs. A new piece of drywall with similar dimensions of the now enlarged opening is cut and secured inside the opening. The wall is then taped and plastered in the manner used in original construction. This method is time consuming, messy and exceeds the abilities of most home owners, requiring the services of a professional.
In an alternate method, a variety of strips of wood are cut with a length longer than the diameter of the opening and a width narrower. The pieces of wood are tied to a string and inserted into the opening. The string is held taught and the wood stripes are fanned out across the back of the hole. The hole is then filed with plaster, smoothed and sanded. This method requires substantial coordination and time and has a poorly secured backside to the now filled hole.
What is needed is a device and method of repairing a hole in a wall that is simplistic enough to allow the average home owner to repair the hole. The process should be fast, solid, requiring a minimum amount of time and talent to accomplish the task with professional results.
The present invention includes a device for repairing a hole in a wall. The device includes a cover for an opening that secures on an interior surface of a wall. The cover is preferably formed of a generally rigid material and is at least two inches in diameter. The device includes a guide for directing the cover through the opening, which preferably is a slit cut from a center of the cover to an outer edge of the cover. The device further provides a securement mechanism for joining the cover to the interior surface of the wall, where it together with the edges of the hole defines a pocket. An insert is placed in the pocket to substantially fill the same. A hardenable material, such as plaster, spreads over the insert and pocket, where it is smoothed with the wall.
This device may have additional components that augment the invention. For instance, the securement mechanism may include a temporary and a permanent portion. Temporary securement may be done with a t-bar together with a wedge or a cord and stop. These hold the cover to the wall while adhesive permanently attaches the cover to the wall. Once permanent securement is complete the temporary securement portions may be removed in whole or in part. The wedge may be designed to include a cutting edge, e.g., saw for cutting smooth edges to the hole and other modifications are made apparent with the description herein.
The present invention also includes a method of repairing a hole. The inventive steps include guiding a cover through an opening using a slit extending from a center of the cover to an outer edge of the cover. This may be done in a cork screw type manner. Next, one secures the cover to an interior surface of a wall to define a pocket. The pocket does not need to be filled with plaster, which tends to shrink upon drying. Instead, one may insert a plug to substantially fill the pocket and then apply a hardenable material over the insert and pocket such as plaster. This process may be augmented with other steps, which may for instance include adhesively securing the cover to the interior surface of the wall. Additionally, the cover may be temporarily secured to the interior of the wall using a t-bar and wedge.